User talk:Enodoc
Fable Heroes Achievements Hey I noticed you started making some of the pages for the Fable Heroes achievements. Just wanted to let you know I will be helping you out with that regard. I already have some of the pics uploaded and will add them to the existing articles and work on the other achievement articles this weekend. I was thinking of including the information regarding the Inner Board tiles the various achievements unlock. What do you think? -- geekie beekie(Talk) 00:50, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :Wasn't me, it was Danny Akenson (I was just adding the infoboxes and formatting the text), but thanks for what you are both doing! I don't have the game yet so I'm not familiar with the gameplay in an extended regard, and I don't really know what the Inner Board is. If it's a gameplay feature worthy of its own article, then I would say do both; create an article for that and add any relevant information to the achievement articles as well. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 15:50, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah I noticed that not too long after I wrote you. Heh. The Inner Board should probably have an article. It is pretty directly related to the Abilities Board and I don't think there's enough to say about them separately to warrant unique articles for each. But I suppose you won't be able to provide much input until you play the game. Oh that reminds me... I guess Lionhead is giving out free Fable Heroes redemption codes for the month of May. Just in case you're interested. ;) -- geekie beekie(Talk) 17:11, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::IMO the Inner Board is just an extension of the Abilities Board and should be covered on the same page. Creating another page would be like slicing up the Road to Rule to separate pages for each gate passed.Garry Damrau(talk) 12:34, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Robot, Mechanical, or Clockwork? Sorry to bug you again. I just want to make sure I don't step on any toes. I was thinking of renaming the Robot Dog page to Clockwork Dog and Mechanical Beetle to Clockwork Beetle. The enemies in Fable III look just like your dog does after taking the Clockwork Dog Potion so I always assumed that's what they were called. It's been a while since I've done Traitor's Keep so I don't recall if the actual name of the enemy is given. I do know that the beetles in Fable Heroes are Clockwork both because it shows the name in the background when you face them the first time and that's also the name it shows in the boss battle at the end of the Bowerstone level. Could we then assume that the same name applies to the enemies faced on Clockwork Island? I just wanted to check before I did anything. Thanks as always for your input. -- geekie beekie(Talk) 19:53, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :I don't remember either whether anything is displayed when you first face them in Traitor's Keep, but if the beetles in Heroes look similar to those in TK and are definitely called Clockwork, then I would say go for it. If it turns out at a later date that those in TK are called something else, we can always rename them again later. If you have F3 easily accessible you could see if anything appears in the Stats in the Live Room of the Sanctuary that says what they are. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:08, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I just checked the Stats in F3 and it doesn't mention any of the enemies you face in either DLC Quest Pack. I'm not terribly surprised but it would be nice to have something official that mentions the names. I'll go ahead and rename those pages though. -- geekie beekie(Talk) 21:50, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I played through the Bowerstone level of Fable Heroeson a new profile last night and noticed something for the first time. The first time you face the dog enemies in the level it says their name in the background. It calls them Bomb Dogs. Should I rename the Clockwork Dog page or just add a Bomb Dog section to it? -- geekie beekie(Talk) 17:42, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Hmmm, if you can fill it with enough information to make it worth having a section, then add it as a section for now. Otherwise, just stick it on to the end of the existing paragraph. When the article gets expanded in the future we can adapt its structure then. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:52, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Related video module coming soon Just wanted to make sure you had seen my note about the upcoming related video module, let me know if you have any questions. http://fable.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Xean/Related_videos_module_coming_soon Sena 16:45, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, thanks for that. Looks like it may be a good way to add and watch videos. Where are the videos sourced from? I searched for "Fable" on the linked Video Wiki and there's only one that came up there, which is the trailer for Fable: The Journey. Or does it only find videos that are uploaded to the wiki? Quite a lot of the ones we have here are done by the tag rather than uploaded using , which is the only video upload page that I actually know of. Has this process changed now videos are moving to the File namespace? :Also, we could add a small entry to Community Corner when this goes live, which may help to draw more attention to it. I don't know if you would like to do this? :Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:43, May 25, 2012 (UTC) About the HUD Hello Enodoc. I have been noticing that the Wikia bar at the top of the screen doesn't seem to be looking like it should be. When I hover over any of the headings such as "Video Games" or "Entertainment" the drop-down list shows up but all the links appear to be missing/blank. Do you or other userd have this too or is it just me? Thanks for the help. WikiaWizard 17:42, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :Yes it does appear like that for me too. I think the text has been made white when it shouldn't have been. I'm not sure if that's an accidental result of something I did, or a problem with Wikia. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:09, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah, ok. At least I know now that it's not just me - I was beginning to think there was a problem with the display. Yes, I can see that the link location appears at the bottom of the page but it's not so obvious by just looking at the text. I don't know what the cause may be but it works fine at Fable Answers. I think that the text has been made white by default Wikia-wide and we just so happen to have a white background at the same time. WikiaWizard 20:23, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::My fault actually. Looks like I caused it by making every link in GlobalNav white so we could see the clock I added. I've worked out a way to make the clock white and nothing else, so it should be OK now. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:57, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yes, it does seems to be fixed now after that. Thank you. Funny thing that clock; it always seems to be an hour behind for me. WikiaWizard 16:59, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I think the clock is set to UTC, as it's the same as the server time used in signatures. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:04, May 31, 2012 (UTC) New images I've just uploaded some new images for Fable: The Journey, but I can't seem to add them to the slideshow on the page. The link to add them doesn't let me click, so I thought I'd ask if you could add them. Thanks :) --Alpha Lycos 14:06, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :All done :) :Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 15:24, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Fable II pub games Just been looking at things, and was curious if we should do more to update it. With Fable Heroes, we have a page for the achievements, but we don't for Pub Games. Should we work to make it more up to standards or leave it how it is?--Alpha Lycos 03:58, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :Personally I don't actually know anything about it. It probably would be worth updating its articles to match though. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:03, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll sort it out later, after I get some sleep lol. Oh, please check the Bandit coast and Temple of shadows pages for their last 4 or 5 edits, I dunno if its in need of undoing or what.--Alpha Lycos 14:10, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorted. That stuff was a direct copy (formatting and all) from another website, and therefore a violation of both websites' copyright policies. There were also some random unreferenced comments from a Lionhead developer which I had to remove because they had no source information. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:29, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Question(s) About Wanted Pages Hey Enodoc. I've been trying to sort out the Wanted Pages and removed some links by creating redirects, moving pages etc. But I came across a slight problem. If one of the links were actually deleted (because they were duplicates or against wiki policy) but the broken link remains on a User's main or talk page, can I remove the link from that page? An example of this is the Inquisitor Sword. I know there are policies in place which state that it isn't polite to edit another User's main or talk pages unless we have their permission and so this is where my problem arises. What is the best way to handle this? Thanks WikiaWizard 00:44, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :Just go ahead and edit it, replace the link wikitext with the bold wikitext, and put in the edit summary "Removing red link" or something similar. Usually there is no problem with that, as it counts really as wiki maintenance rather than actually editing the content of the user pages. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:15, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Pub games achievement categories I'm not sure what categories to use, since there is a small amount of achievements I wasn't sure if we should create a new sub-category for them or not. I'm working on creating the pages for them, but I'll put it on hold until this is fully decided, then it will be easier to complete the task.--Alpha Lycos 03:09, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :Creating a new category is fine, as there are enough articles for it to be worth it. I have created Category:Fable II Pub Games Achievements. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:15, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Awesome, thanks. That will help a great deal.--Alpha Lycos 14:17, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks so much for the welcome! I am new to this stuff. I always loved video games as a kid but that was a while ago. ;) Then I had my own kids and played with them but they were always hoarding the system. Haha. Now that I have my own system and can play when I want I have gotten into the Fable III and I love it. However, I don't really know how to navigate these helps and support sites. I appreciate your answer to my question. I am still stuck and wondering if I need to just start a new game and lose the progress I have made this far. Also, (probably stupid question), how do I "watch" your page? Thanks so much. ```` :I'm afraid you may need to start a new game. I've commented on your post on the forum if you would like to review that. As for watching my page, you have actually brought my attention to the fact that what I say is no longer entirely accurate. The "watch" system has since been replaced by "Following" pages. To do so however, you can click on the link in my welcome message, or indeed just [click here, or the "Follow" option in the toolbar at the bottom of the screen. :Let me know if you have any more questions. :) --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:30, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Fable III furniture I'm trying to figure out the best way to set up the pages for the Fable III furniture. Since an unregistered user created a page for the shining armour, which technically is part of a whole collection like the dresser, I'm trying to figure out how to set it up. Should it be like the dresser page or something different?--Alpha Lycos 17:21, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :I think doing it like the dresser page would be best. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:35, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright, thanks. Could I get you to just rename the page? I'm not very good at doing such stuff. I was thinking maybe calling it "Knight Armour (Furniture)"--Alpha Lycos 17:37, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Actually, looking at things, the collective name would just simply be Armour. So a rename would be "Armour (Furniture)" if that is suitable?--Alpha Lycos 17:50, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yep, that will be fine. I'll do that now. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:53, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Printable document of a wikitable? Is there a way to make a printable document of a wikitable? I created an abilities checklist for Fable Heroes on my User:Garry Damrau/Scratchpad. There are two tables with 6 puppets in each. The table got scrunched when I tried to put all 12 in one table. Any input or suggestions would be appreciated.Garry Damrau(talk) 18:00, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure. I can't think of an easy way to do it unless you just do File → Print. Maybe there is something useful at Community Central Forum. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:55, June 7, 2012 (UTC) As always your friend Have a good holiday sir and try to relax. You deserve it. No hurry but when you come back maybe you could add some reference to the upcoming release of Edge of the World on the Fanon home page. What better place to post info about Fable fan fiction than that? Again have a good time, I'll behave.Garry Damrau(talk) 22:08, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks very much. I'll be about a bit tomorrow, but otherwise, talk to you in a couple of weeks :) :Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:27, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Nomination for Rollback Not sure if I'm doing this correctly but I'd like to nominate someone for Rollback rights. Now, I know your away at this time but I know you will see this when you return :) and by then maybe others will agree/disagree with me. The user I'd like to nominate to join the Rollback/moderator ranks is User:Geekie beekie. They are a great contributor and have helped make the wiki a better place, undoing vandalism and formatting pages as needed.--Alpha Lycos 11:42, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Let me secord Geekie beekie's nomination for Rollback/moderator. I have seen the fine work of this user and have nothing but praise for their work. (Y) Garry Damrau(talk) 17:35, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Geegie Beekie's nomination also. She has added some great content whilst maintaining and streamlining our existing ones. She has also shown a good history of combating vandalism with the most recent being the edit war on the The Hero of Brightwall article. She has never had any complaints from myself or anyone from my knowledge and has settled in well with our community. (Yes!) WikiaWizard 17:55, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks so much for the nomination and support. I would be honoured to be a Rollback here. :) -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 20:40, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Good call, Alpha. I approve the nomination. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:37, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Using Vandalism Templates Hey there Enodoc. Welcome back :) As you have already seen I added the Vandalism Template to User:94.101.164.1 recently but I seem to be having problems with the template adding my signature automatically. It just doesn't seem to happen and that's why I have to add it manually using the ~~~~ after the template. How do I fix this? Thanks. WikiaWizard 13:51, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, you just need to use instead of . Remember also that you can add the name of the article (if you so desire) with . --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:02, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Thank you. I'll be sure to remember that from now on. I would normally include the article title but most times I find vandals that have edited more than once so I don't know where to start. I guess I should just use whichever one I find first. WikiaWizard 14:08, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ah yes, well if there's more than one in quick succession then it's probably not worth it, otherwise it's best to go for the first one that they vandalised. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:19, July 1, 2012 (UTC) With a little help from my (wikia-) friends... Hey boss, please help me. I don't know how to embed a link to my profile... is it [ [ Users | BBS Mr Wicked ] ] without the spaces? Thanks in advance! BBS Mr Wicked 03:28, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :Almost, it's BBS Mr Wicked The first part before the | is the destination page, and the second part is what is displayed on the page. In the same way, this code links to the Albion article, but says this code on the page. See for help on linking with Visual mode. :Let me know if you have any more questions! :) :Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:40, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you very much, I'll first check the help page if I stumble upon any other "Don't know"s in the future... :But thank you for the help offer. I'll be sure to hit you up on that, should I be too dumb to find answers on my own... Have a nice day! :Mr. Wicked Monobook look I noticed a new change to the Monobook outlook, all the links now appear red, like dead links. Just thought I'd let you know.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 02:05, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :Oops, wasn't trying to make them look like dead links. I was hoping to spruce up the Monobook skin by making its colours similar to the ones we have in Oasis, as it looks a bit plain at the moment. I can change it back though if it makes the links look dead. Check out a talk:Enodoc|useskin=wikia}} page in Oasis so you can get an idea of what I mean. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:41, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I decided to carry on to the finished product so you can see what I was aiming for. Let me know what you think in this "completed" form. I also remember having a discussion with someone before about the red links and how they looked like the same red that a dead link used. Here they are for comparison, anyway, and yes they do look quite similar. Dead link Normal link Let me know what you think. ::Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:29, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah I see, yea a slight difference in shade lol. I just thought maybe you had accidentally put the wrong colour shading in. I'll get used to it, just will take a little time.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 22:22, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Hero Dolls There seems to be a problem in terms of clarity and consistency in Category:Hero Dolls. The first is that both the Hero Dolls in Fable and Fable II are listed under this category. There is no page for the actual Hero Doll in Fable II but instead just a picture and a ''general ''explaination of "Hero Dolls" under this name. Also, there are only 6 Hero Dolls in Fable II but the category says otherwise. Any advice on what should be done? I have some ideas but I would like your input first if you would be so kind. Thanks WikiaWizard 02:18, July 4, 2012 (UTC)